Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 34 (Precious treasure)
Precious treasure is the thirty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KATHLEEN lost her silver watch and remembers everything she did to find it. *CHARLI is looking for something special. *KELLIE and Chats match magnetic words with magnetic pictures. *CHARLI finds magnetic words with actions written on and she does everything they say. *TIM makes sounds with his body. *CHARLI shows us different ways to ask someone to be quiet. *NATHAN builds a city around railway tracks. *CHARLI pretends to be a train and carries the Hi-5 band. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a boy (Nathan) who has a broken leg on his birthday, so his mother (Kellie) and his neighbour (Kathleen) visit him with surprises of every kind, even a football player (Tim) visits him. Gallery Kathleen S3 E34.png Charli S3 E34 1.png Kellie S3 E34.png Charli S3 E34 2.png Tim S3 E34.png Charli S3 E34 3.png Nathan S3 E34.png Charli S3 E34 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E34.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I lost my watch My shiny, silver watch And it makes me sad It makes me feel so bad My little, old, shiny, silver watch. I found my watch My shiny, silver watch And I don't feel sad And I don't feel bad My found, little, sound, little, shiny, silver watch. ;Body move #01 I'm looking, I'm looking, I'm looking all around I'm looking, I'm looking, I'm looking up, I'm looking down High, low, here and there Everywhere until it's found. I'm looking, I'm looking, I'm looking all around I'm looking, I'm looking, I'm looking up, I'm looking down High, low, here and there Everywhere until it's found. ;Word play Words, wonderful words, there's so much that they can say Tell a story or write a poem, invite someone to play Words that can say hello there, I'm glad you came my way Let's put some words together to say something fun today. Words, wonderful words, there's so much that they can say Tell a story or write a poem, invite someone to play Words that can say hello there, I'm glad you came my way Let's put some words together to say something fun today. Words, wonderful words, there's so much that they can say Tell a story, write a poem, invite someone to play Words that can say I love you, I'm glad you came my way Let's put some words together to say something fun today. ;Body move #02 La la la la la, I really love to skip La la la la la, skippery, skippery, skip. La la la la la, I really love to spin La la la la la, spin and spin and spin. ;Making music I've got music in my body Feet go stomp, stomp, stomp Knees go tap, tap, tap Hands go clap, clap, clap I've got noisy feet, noisy knees, noisy teeth and noisy hands There's music in my body Hey, I'm a body band. I've got music in my body Feet go stomp, stomp, stomp Knees go tap, tap, tap Hands go clap, clap, clap I've got noisy feet, noisy knees, noisy teeth and noisy hands There's music in my body You have a body band. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Shapes in space If I could build a city, how would it be? Houses for the people, roads for you and me Tracks for all the trains, rattling 'round town Bridges that go over, towers rising from the ground Where I climb to the top and watch it all passing by. If I could build a city, how would it be? Houses for the people, roads for you and me Tracks for all the trains, rattling 'round town Bridges that go over, towers rising from the ground Where I climb to the top and watch it all passing by. ;Body move #04 Engine's running, wheels are turning Winding as I go In the train round the town I travel up and down Carrying lots of people to and fro. Engine's running, wheels are turning Winding as I go In the train round the town I travel up and down Carrying lots of people to and fro. Engine's running, wheels are turning Winding as I go In the train round the town I travel up and down Carrying lots of people to and fro. ;Sharing stories Today's your birthday It's your day to play So three cheers for David Hip hip hooray! Today's your birthday It's your day to play So three cheers for David Hip hip hooray! Today's your birthday It's your day to play So three cheers for David Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about lost things Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about clocks & watches Category:Ep about thinking Category:Ep about routines Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about magnets Category:Ep about words Category:Ep about fridges Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about skipping Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about silence & quietness Category:Ep about trains Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about sickness & illness Category:Ep about hospitals Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about football Category:Ep about birthdays